choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bigmacattack667/Book idea-Spellbound
Spellbound.* (fanidea, working title) Play as a witch/wizard. Features of Spellbound: Compass: The way I have planned it, Spellbound will work on a morality compass like TE2. But, however this compass is more sensible. You can choose to become a wizard who practices the darker or lighter arts of Magic. Certain choices will boost your mana. You get three mana meters above your screen. Mana: The first one is a white little square, in the left corner of your screen. This will feature a feather of a peacock. this will be light magic. The second one is a grey/brown box in the middle of your screen. This will have a Nightingale feather, the start of it is black, and as it goes higher it becomes lighter. This is what we will call ‘Neutral magic.’’ Then, all the way to the right is the final square. A dark little square with a silver raven feather on it. This is the dark magic. Certain choices boost or can take away your mana. Use it carefully. Or don’t ��! Players: The coven accepts both females, males, and those who do not fall under that label. Everyone is welcome! Locations: The idea is, that it takes place on the road. The coven mc is with, is a traveling one. They don’t really like to stay on one spot too much, and the player will find out later in the stories as to why that is. The main inspiration will be Portland, because I really love that state. Love interests: If you want to, you can date people. You don’t have to. Unnamed coven li: This girl/guy is mcs best friend. (S)he’s the child of the coven leader, and (s)he protects mc. The feeling mutual. They would do anything for each other. Unnamed coven LI will mostly use light magic. Unnamed Vampire li. This person was banished, from their home in New York. The vampire has been living on the road ever since. Unnamed hunter li. This person hunts everything that has to do with the occult. His/her parents were order soldiers who were murdered during a vampire stake out. (No pun intended) ((okay maybe it was) ever since then he/she has been obsessed with wanting revenge. Unnamed werewolf love interest. Kind eyes, furry friend. Beta of a pack. A very small one. Unnamed fairy love interest. If you were looking for any purple pink dressed fairies who were gonna help you on your adventure; please look further. This one wont even help you, he/she will try to kill you. Eventually, they will grow to help you, and eventually, maybe, a friendship is born''. (Or not, you can also kill her)'' Villains. Werewolf pack leader. This person is everything that is wrong with werewolf books. He/she is possessive, unkind, slightly even discriminative (As in, not accepting other werewolves, only thinking his/her own pack is the only ‘real’’ one, really messed up stuff) selfish, and obsessive. He/she is not a kind werewolf, and is part of the unnamed werewolf love interest pack. This werewolf leader also claims to be your characters soulmate. The witches of the old stone. The coven of the old stone is a coven fascinated by rituals, and abuse the Mana system. They seem to dislike the coven of mc, and the former leader especially Hunters. What would a supernatural story be without any bloodthirsty hunters? A group of hunters might or might not cause problems for mc and her/his quest to answers. Plot: You’re a wizard who runs away after your coven gets brutally murdered. You alone must finish your training, and so you will. But be aware. Your quest wont be without trail. Not without danger. And who knows what else lurks in the shadows.. I didn’t really have much else, this is kinda the setup for now.:) Just a quick draft.-B. Category:Blog posts